


故园

by Ameracer



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameracer/pseuds/Ameracer
Summary: 末世设。一方通行性别不明。
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma





	故园

**Author's Note:**

> 末世设。  
> 一方通行性别不明。

我是人类。白色的人影说。

没有人怀疑这话的真实性，毕竟那样瘦弱的身躯，要说不是人类反倒教人奇怪。

于是看守的人点头，开门，白色人影就拄着杖侧身闪了进去，像一张白纸。

门内的人早就望过来了。闷热潮湿的空气是暗黄色的，染得人的脸也成了暗黄色，昏昏沉沉的，再蒙上一层灰。一捧白色在这灰暗中极显眼，女人抓着稻草般枯黄的发，男人搓着开裂的手，都一齐望了过来，但都保持着奇迹般默契的沉寂。

一种隐忍的咳嗽和喘息分外明晰。

因为太干净了，他知道，因为太不像一个世界的人，所以不知道该如何对待才好。他知道这样的原因，这样难以言喻的沉默。

他看见那个白色人影像是被这木刻般的面孔吓住了，顿了一下，接着又拄着拐杖拐往里走。宽松的灰白色上衣在销立的骨架上荡来荡去。

太瘦了，他想，而且应该还只是个少年。

“这是什么？”少年的身形一晃，撑着拐杖稳住了。他踢到了一团灰扑扑的东西，凸起来的磕疼了脚尖，凹陷的却带着干瘪的柔软。半死不活的一团，没在重重阴影下，喑哑的气音游丝一般。“这是什么？”那白色的人影又问了一遍，透着疲惫的声音带着沙哑，这样的声音让那人亲切了起来，也让人们安了心。

咳——那东西模样的一团让人给从粗砺的地上扯了起来，随即抖动了一下。

“是叫松下的老东西，”一条粗黑的汉子站在眼前，衬得那一抹白更是纤弱。“要死了。”

苍老的声音哎呀呀的叫唤了起来，有气无力地咳着，恰似一口痰卡住了喉咙。那人倚着拐杖仔细看了一会儿，好半天才认出一张黑瘦的人脸。

“新人，”粗黑汉子说着，放下了那团不成人形的东西，“到里面去你的位置。”

不成人形的东西以非人的姿势爬进了角落。少年模样的人淡淡的点了点头，抬起细长的腿，没有什么情绪的走了。几乎所有人在为那人让路，护紧了自己的一方小小的天地，但这样反倒让人无处可走。

白色的人影稍稍定了一下，接着，拐杖的声音依旧一下一下地敲在每个人的心头。

他看见了一捧白色向他走来，连忙撤走了一些满是污渍的杂物，堆在锈红的铁架下。但是他没办法救墙，这一堵灰黑而斑驳的墙。白色看见了这堵覆盖着厚污垢的墙，和墙上密集的臭虫以及斑斑点点的血迹。然，意料之外的，仅仅是怔着啧了一声，继而谨慎的寻了一块较为干净的地方，找到了一张旧得发毛发皱的报纸，压上，想要坐下。——“这里。”他实在没忍住出了声，“到这里来吧。”他拍了拍身边的锈红铁架，说。

那张脸慢慢的转了过来，清秀得让他突然脑子一空。这可能是个女孩，他想，只是因为太瘦了，让他以为是个少年。

浑浊的空气里又响起了混沌不清的咀嚼和磨牙声，发酸的汗味让人皱眉。

“你好，我叫上条当麻。”他说。他说的时候，不明性别的人坐在铁架上，呼了一口气，朝他点了点头。

你呢？他问。

加速器。自称加速器的人想了一想，说，叫加速器就好。

奇怪的名字，他想但是到了现在，奇怪的名字也都不奇怪了起来。像他，以前就遇见过一个叫逆源质拼图545的人，也不知道什么意思。他这样告诉了加速器，想说这样的名字也算不上奇怪，毕竟是在末世。但是加速器说，这样的名字也算不上普通。

“唉，普通的名字很难让人记住的。”

“你叫上条当麻？”

“呃，是。”上条当麻觉得对方喊自己的名字很好听，好听到耳根发烫。

“挺好的，这名字。”加速器说。

上条当麻的耳根更烫了。

眼前的人还未被这空气浸染，十六七八岁的年纪，倒正合适，在这末世。这是一个“过客”，可能还是个“浪子”。加速器看着上条当麻晒黑了的皮肤和健康的身躯，想。

事实证明加速器是对的。上条当麻说自己有辆不算坏的车，看起来和这里一样不堪，“但至少能开三年。”他保证的说。

他带了加速器去看车，一辆破破烂烂的老爷车，一敲，哐哐咣咣。还能开三年？加速器冷笑一声，问。上条当麻脸一红，不说话了。

“车上有家伙吗？”

“干什么？”

“修车。”

加速器能修车，不仅是修，还会大刀阔斧的改造。上条当麻在一边看得心惊胆战，但又觉得自己没办法阻止，只有眼睁睁的看着自己的车被大卸八块。

“其实有九块。”加速器从车盖后抬起头，指着说，“不信数数？”

“饶了我吧。”上条当麻没好气的说。

加速器笑了，笑得上条当麻脑子里空白一片。

车修好了，修到了大日西坠，余晖洒了遍地。单行道倚着车，用手背揩了下额头，站在荒芜的街道上，指上甩着钥匙。“开三年。”半开玩笑地，调侃了一下。上条当麻只叹息着，说：“真是谢谢你帮我换车啊。”

加速器略一挑眉：“没有这么夸张，大体配置都没变的。”又问：“去哪？”

“故园。”

“我来开车。”

上条当麻上了车后才后知后觉的想起加速器的腿脚，但车已经要摇摇晃晃的开了，就没再问。拐杖收了起来，横在两个人的中间。

扶着方向盘的双手倒是很稳，只是路况不算好，铁皮的甲壳一颠一颠的沿着大地的背脊上下起伏。于是窗外苍莽的荒丘也跟着晃动了起来，整个大地，整个世界都在跟着他们摇动。残阳徐徐地吐着虚光，到了偏东南的方向，还是一种浑浑的白。在山丘之间的这样一处半弧，让人想起避难所里女人干瘪的乳房，猴子样的小怪物吮吸着，拼命的啃。

人在车上，在半老的歌声中摇头晃脑。出了残损的城区，是千里的荒凉，了无人迹。被沙漠半掩埋的双向公路，被旧轮胎狠狠的碾下去，被硬生生地碾成了一条单行道。孤寂的轰鸣在空旷的上空扩散，但是并算不得寂寞，模糊的窗共振的颤抖得厉害，人一靠上去，牙齿就得打架。发动机的嘶鸣和轮轴被跳起来的石砾击中的尖叫，混杂着众多零件的细碎嘈杂，一骑向着开车的外来者倾诉这十来年的磨难，讲从前的从前，讲这一家人如何的逃亡，驾着这车。声音支离破碎，那一家子也支离破碎，开玩笑一般的，同许多杂音颠来倒去，含混又轻薄。

加速器觉得自己是载了一车碎音，一车泛黄的幽灵。

“我也一样。”一句话截断了话头。上条当麻脸朝向一边张了张嘴，一道坎，猛跳了起来，一下子咬了舌头。

安静了些，也平稳了些。无边无际的荒漠铺开了血似的余晖。浑浑的白被地陷处吮干了，只剩了天边哭泣的红肿。他们呼吸着这残了余灼的荒凉，吐出些不怎么要紧的话。有关他们的，有关这荒漠的。由着这荒漠联想起了好久好久之前的西部片，想起西部片的主角也是这样走在沙漠中，想起西部片里英雄和美人的故事，那些烂透了的桥段，放在口中又嚼得更烂的吐了出来。依旧跟了车子晃，轻轻慢慢。大地成了只摇篮，车是摇篮中的摇篮，他们两个的摇篮。摇得昏昏沉沉，天也昏沉，地也昏沉。低低切切地应着，胡乱地点评着，有关着英雄和美人的故事，又随意的套在谁谁谁的身上。两只红瞳骨碌碌的转，扫过窗外的灰黄与墨蓝，点过顶上吊下来的挂饰，丑丑的旧娃娃裂开嘴甩着细绳。

真像是两颗海棠子，上条当麻想，润润津津的。

“别说了。”海棠子盯住了自己的脸，试图堵住这张与矫情的老歌一般喋喋不休的嘴。

“会困的。”

“那就不开了。”一脚踩下刹车，抹了一把脸上的汗，机油花了一张白净的脸。

上条当麻见了，笑。被笑的人不满地咂了下舌，嚼着颗口香糖：“睡觉。”

第二天上条当麻醒来，肩上垂着细软的白发，正前方的朝阳灿烂得像一捧海棠。

相遇是在第三天的清晨，他们在一个加油站里休息。

女孩踢翻了一只易拉罐，于是上条当麻醒来了，看见女孩倒在地上。在他打开车门的时候，加速器也醒了。

当时天还是深青的，只有远方乍破了一线熹微。

在看清女孩的一瞬间，几乎是下意识地咬了下舌尖：“别过去——”

刺耳，太刺耳了，如此凄厉的声调，就连在审判日也没有听到过。上条当麻略微感到不可思议地停下，然后，他似乎要看见一只黑色的甲虫飞向他的胸口。

“——那是仿生人！”

于是他蹲下了，子弹从头顶急速飞过。接着，一连串密集的声响炸开，震得耳根发麻。

女孩，不，仿生人的胸口炸开了一个洞，破碎的能源仓可以从那黑漆漆的洞口里窥得一二。造成这一现状的是那根拐杖，是那根伪造成拐杖的微型冲锋枪。上条当麻感到不可思议，那么细的手腕可以承受得住连发的后座力吗？

救了他的人走过来了，过长的刘海掩着眼，后边是墨蓝的天与广阔的漠，这使人更多添了几分冷峻。“你怎么知道她是仿生人？”他站得起来，示意自己没有事。

“我看见她的编号了。”加速器揉着自己的手腕，顿了一下，“我是人类。”

“我知道。”上条当麻没怎么在意，冲对方笑笑，走过去，想看看仿生人的残骸。

不对——

[10012号已确认报废，无法再次启动。10013号继续回收任务，执行最优解决方案。]

“失算了。”

因为过于慌乱，情急之下将子弹耗尽了。

在被推开的那一刹那，上条当麻这才想起那根拐杖还在被孤零零地丢在车边。

那很像是一匹雪狼，狠戾又迅速。半长的白发扬起，耳后的一串黑色印记一闪而过。

“一方通行，我知道你。”

太阳正在逐渐攀升，肿大，臃肿得像个瘤子。大片薄红迫近，无端叫人害怕。

“你既然知道。”拆卸一般，游刃有余地断了四肢，电花在嗞嗞作响，“那你怎么不知道这个词读作加速器？”纤细漂亮的手扼住了脖子，咔的一下转过，无机质的棕色玻璃珠滚落在地，溅起一小片细尘。

压倒性的，完胜。

新生的太阳欢欣鼓舞的燃了起来，灼得大地一片血色。仿生人没有血，只有暗色的机油，溅上了清秀的面孔。

上条当麻呆在那里，很久没有回过神，他只是想，想那双晦暗下来的混沌红眸，就像是之前那一架铁锈。

自称加速器的人低头站在朝阳下，影子被拉得很长。

“你——”

呼吸全被心跳占据了，张了张口，但最终又只是抿了下唇。风是太大了，像很快就要被刮倒了，只能低着头，盯着老旧的车轮。

如何解释？解释什么？

“你——”

这双眼睛是生锈了吗？不能吧？上条当麻还是觉得这是对海棠子，津津润润的。

会被讨厌，被怀疑，被抛弃，甚至被抹杀……

“你要洗个脸吗？”上条当麻问，轻轻地笑，“加油站的水可不少。”

低着头的人像是被吓了一跳，猛的抬头，有些无措的望着。

“还去故园吗？”

“嗯。”

“换我来开车吧。”

“随你。”

上条当麻稳稳地接过被抛来的钥匙，笑着。

正前方的朝霞，灿烂得像树海棠。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有说一方通行是仿生人，我也没有说一方通行是人类。
> 
> 你们只要知道他是大宝贝就可以了。


End file.
